


Her Little Thief [KARMA AKABANE X READER]

by Quievet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassination, Classroom, Dates, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gang, Gang Violence, Kissing, Knives, Love Confessions, Medieval AU, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Soft Akabane Karma, Stealing, Teasing, Thief, make out, royal, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quievet/pseuds/Quievet
Summary: Royal or not you shouldn’t be thinking of a thief though you hate to admit you were infatuated.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Reader/ Akabane Karma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️: In this series Koro-sensei is human as well as Ritsu.

“You should be this”

“You shouldn’t be doing that”

“You must-.. Arghh..”, you groaned. 

Defeated you lay back onto your bed arms and legs sprawled out. “Why must mother be so stubborn and hotheaded?”, you sighed.

_-Flashback-_

_You were sneaking back to your chamber careful when passing by the throne room._

_You crawled onto the ground avoiding your mother, your action reminded you of those characters in a book you read once._

_‘I think they were called Ninja’s though I can’t recall’_ , _your train of thought was disturbed when you suddenly bumped into something._

_The item came crashing down from the pedestal._

_And soon enough you heard your mother panic and called the guards._

_To their surprise you were there on the hunched on the ground beside a broken vase_.

_“Y/N!? What on earth are you doing?! And what on earth are you wearing!?”, your mother said as she came up to take a look only to be greeted by you._

_You stood up as your mother was walking pass a couple of guards._

_“Why are you wearing such crude attire!?” She questioned._

_Your back slumped down in annoyance “It’s my training outfit Mother.”_

_“Brown does not suit a royal like you!”_

_“And why are you in possession of a dagger?”_

_You whined and gave her a deadpanned stare “Training obviously!”_

_She scoffed at your response grabbing the item off your belt._

_“A princess does not train in sword fighting! Go to your boudoir and change this instant!” She demanded._

_You found yourself looking at the guards in which they avoided your gaze, in all honesty they felt sorry for you._

_You rolled your eyes as you started to head back to your room._

_ -End of Flashback- _

You looked at your window and saw a bird resting on your balustrade, “Look at you, you’re supposed to be the ones locked up in a cage but it seems as if it’s the opposite”.

You walked up to the small bird, surprisingly it didn’t fly away as you expected it to do so.

“I envy you little one, you’re out there wild and free, while i’m stuck here not even aloud to learn self defense.” 

You reached out your index finger for it to hop on.

“You should go now, there is no place here for you to rest.” You said after it hopped on your finger.

“Hurry on now”, you extended your arm away from your balustrade as it flew away.

“Goodbye!” You smiled and waved before you took a look at the kingdoms village.

Luckily enough for you, your bedroom was angled perfectly giving you a perfect view of your beloved town.

You decided to end it for today and prepared yourself for bed.

Blowing out your candles you began to climb onto your crib and began to doze of to sleep.

————

“Goddamn it Nagisa don’t be so loud!” Someone loudly whispered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it was dar-” he stopped mid-sentence realizing a light was emitting from your direction. 

“Who on earth are you!?”, You yelled as you adjusted your candle to there direction.

“Get out or i’ll call the guards!” You stated.

All you got in response was a groan “See? I told you to be quiet not knock off things and start a ruckus!” You heard a male voice speak.

You were panicking inside but decided to hide it under your calm facade as your hand slowly reached for the knife in your drawer.

“Violence won’t be necessary, Princess” It was him again! You grew anxious as he started to walk towards your direction.

“Then leave.” You said through gritted teeth staring at the man with a red hood.

He chuckled, “You don’t look the least bit intimidating, your highness”.

“I can compare you to a agitated cat.” he glanced down his eyes glittered at the sight of your small dagger.

It had a golden handle with a giant red ruby embedded onto it.

_‘How much would that sell?’_ He thought smirking.

“With that said-” and with one quick motion he snatched the item away from your hand.

“-you aren’t much of a threat.”, he grinned, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

You scoffed at the insult.

Your response seems to please him as he gave a small giggle before turning to his companion clearly getting ready to leave.

“She saw our face, are you sure to just leave her be?” The boy with a blue hood said.

Though you can’t see the others face due to the lighting. You did however got a glimpse of his hair. 

Their hair matched their hoods.

The red boy placed his hand on the others shoulder clearly wanting him to relax, “Don’t worry, she won’t tell on us”

He turned his head to face you “Right your majesty?” He said with a close-eyed smile.

You were left speechless as the blue boy sighed and proceeding to walk towards the balcony.

A loud gasp left your mouth as you saw the boy jump down your very high balcony.

You saw the other retreating as well clearly sitting on the balustrade, “This won’t be the only time you’ll get to encounter us.”

He stated as you stared at his eyes with a hint of worry. 

“Do not fret, we can survive falling down at this hight”

“We are experts after all”, he winked, as the last words left his mouth he immediately let himself fall.

You got off your bed hurriedly, running towards your balcony.

And as you looked down they were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Mention of Sharp objects.

Sitting at the dinning room was you, your Mother, Father and Sister.

As usual they chatted away about how what happened in your lives. 

You wanted to tell them about what happened last night with that guy, how he intruded into your castle with his friend, and only stealing a dagger from you, nothing more.

What irritated you the most was the fact that you couldn’t say it to them, it felt as if he KNEW that you won’t mention what happened to last night.

You snapped out of your daze when your mother spoke up.

“Speaking of which..” She looked at you.

“Were you informed that your DAUGHTER here has been attending this so called..‘training?’.” Your mother said trying to rat you out on your Father.

“Ofcourse i do! It’s Y/N isn’t it? Don’t you think it’s great?” Your father said cheerfully.

She and your sister looked at him as if he grew another head. “Father you’re okay with her, a princess, to be doing activities a prince is supposed to do?”

Your sister looked at you rudely before looking back at your father for a response. 

“Hana, activities aren’t made only for a specific gender. A girl can do ‘boyish’ activities and boys can also enjoy ‘girly’ activities”, you were relieved when he said the things you had in mind.

“But-” She retorted 

“No buts! That’s the end of that” He hushed her up with a cheeky smile.

You wanted to giggle but suppressed the urge to do so. 

Your mother however was not having it “Shoto! She was talking, let Chiro express herself”

“You’re the one to talk” you murmured under your breath.

——

“AMAZING! You’re doing great your majesty.”, your mentor praised as you two sparred against eachother.

“You can call me by my name Mr. Koro, I don’t mind” you said bringing your attention back to the clashing of wooden swords.

He smiled and said, “If you keep this up we can use actual swords next time”.

It’s been a couple week since then, you forgot about the two men and your mother gave up on forcing you to quit training.

Though her attitude still didn’t change, still glaring at you and making rude comments about your appearance after practice.

Always comparing you to your sister.

You ignored the taunting that awaits you. processing the words that came out of your mentors mouth you beamed. 

“REALLY? You’re not lying!?” You said dogging a few attacks. 

“Ofcourse! I too can’t wait to practice real swords with you Y/N”, he gave you his usual smile.

“Now.” He ducked avoiding your last swing.

“Training has come to an end.” He let go of his weapon and clapped his hands.

You were out of breath, your chest moving up and down. “That quickly?”, You questioned.

“We’ve been training for about 4 hours now, the sun is going to set now, Y/N” he grabbed a glass of water and handed it to you.

“You must have been having so much fun you lost track of time.” He giggled

“Probably” you responded.

He was cleaning up the area, picking up training tools and papers. 

“Catch!” He said as he threw you a hand fan.

You caught it with ease fanning your sweaty face.

“I admire you for not even breaking a sweat, Mr. Koro” you said still out of breath.

“It was child’s play to be honest”, he gave you a cocky smirk in which you rolled your eyes to.

——

“You should be practicing you literature or atleast try playing your flute once more.”, She said.

Your sister was next to her giving you an evil smirk. 

They followed you around still making undesirable comments about you. “I thought we were done about this?”, you questioned.

“If you are still against about me training then stop waiting and following me after practice!”, they were dumbfounded as you reached your bedroom door and locked yourself inside.

“What a rude sister i have, right mother?” Hana looked to the side expecting an answer.

Miyuki stood at your front door before turning around with her chin up. “Very.”, she huffed.

——

“STUPID FUCKING BITCH! Can’t even have a normal day in this shit-hole can i?”, you complained as you kicked your bed frame.

When you saw it wasn’t doing enough damageyou decided to grab your small knife from your drawer. “Goddamn it! I let it slip to that good for nothing thief the other day!”

“I didn’t know a princess could cuss out her own mother like that”, you were startled whipping your head towards your balcony.

“You...”, you frowned at the sight of him sitting on your balustrade.

He gave you a mischievous smirk “Nice to see you too princess”.

You stomped over to him rage filling your eyes.

You were already pissed about your mother now he shows up? You weren’t having it.

“Give me back the dagger.”, you commanded as you reached your hand out.

He looked at your palm then back at your face. “And why so?”, He quirked up a brow.

You sighed trying to calm down, “It was my grandfathers... Now give it back.” You said retreating your arm.

Desperate to have your prized possession back you retreated to your room only to grab a golden necklace with a pendant incrusted in jewels.

“How about a trade?”, you looked at him with demanding eyes holding up the necklace to his view.

He grinned, hopping down the balustrade he walked towards you.

Pulling your arm you yelped as you suddenly were flushed against the boy’s chest. 

You tried to put some distance between the two of you but it was fruitless considering that his grip on your hips tightened. 

“How about we trade something more important?”, looking up you finally get to see the boy clearly.

Even with his hood you can see his supple skin, red hair and mercury eyes. 

He took a notice at your staring and chuckled, “Oh my, has the a princess already taken a liking to me?”.

You snapped back and gave him a glare.

“As i was saying—”

He leaned closer to you, “how about we trade a kiss?”

You were dumbfounded, did you hear that correctly?.

“Pardon?”

“Like i said, you kiss me and i’ll give you, your beloved dagger back”, he pulled away pushing you onto the bed.

You scoffed fixing your hair. “How rude!”

He looked at you dead in the eyes, “You didn’t answer my question, your highness.”

You blushed looking away in hopes that he won’t notice, though you don’t know why, but this man infront of you had a charming aura that you cannot explain.

Letting a thief go after stealing your dagger? That’s not your thing to do, but with him you seem to listen. Somehow.

“N-no... Absolutely not!”, you stood up.

“I won’t let a lowlife like you kiss me!”, you pointed a finger at him. 

“Hey, that hurts you know.”, he put his arm on his chest dramatically acting hurt.

“As if i would care!”, you said crossing your arms.

He walked back towards your direction once more “Then you should say goodbye to your prized item.” He smirked dangling the dagger over your head.

Your eyes shot up and you backed away quickly, “THATS DANGEROUS, what if it slipped! It would’ve killed me!”.

He chuckled “ _‘As if I would care’_.” 

You scoffed, your words were thrown right back at you.

“You won’t get this back until you do as told.” He smirked throwing the item up in the air and catching it.

_‘How dare he order a someone like me!’_ You thought.

Too desperate you quickly walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

He was surprised, taking advantage of it you quickly grabbed the dagger away from his hand.

Backing away you were surprised at how his skin was soft, _‘a thief can be hygienic and do self care huh?’_

“That was bold of you, my majesty.” Blushing he chuckled caressing the kissed spot.

You grunted, “I was desperate okay?” You said clutching the dagger.

“Sure you are~”, he teased as your face flamed up. 

“Shut up you were flustered too Mister!” You walked back to the side of your bed placing the item back where it belongs.

“Now, leave.” You ordered.

“But whyyyyy?”, he whined as he layed on your bed. 

Your eyes widen, “What are you doing!?” 

“How dare you lay on a _my_ bed!” You grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away.

Though it was useless seeing the fact that he was the one who pulled you down.

You were red and hot, you were ontop of the boy’s chest laying there as if you were supposed too.

“You interest me, princess” he smiled. You fumbled around trying to escape his grasp.

‘ _What a flirt’_ , you sighed.

**Knock, knock**

“Your Majesty, supper awaits you in the dinning hall.” A maid said behind your door.

Immediately you pushed yourself away from him falling onto the ground. “That won’t be necessary!—” you said trying to get the boy to leave your bed.

He gave an audible chuckle putting your hands to cover his mouth continuing your reply “—I am not that hungry! Tell them to have supper without me!”

“Are you okay your majesty?” She asked while you struggled pulling the boy. 

The door knob began to move “DONT!” You ordered.

“I-I am changing! Please refrain from opening the door!” You were now successfully dragging the boy towards the balcony. 

“You may dismiss yourself now!” You said.

“If you wish, Miss, Y/N”.

When you were sure no one was still there you smacked him in the shoulder, “Can’t you just leave already, Mister!”

He chuckled “Fine i guess it’s time to go”.

He said sitting on the balustrade now fixing his hood, “Karma”

You looked back at him confused.

“Karma is my name, my majesty”, he let out a small grin.

“Oh and you look very beautiful in that training outfit of yours Y/N” he said as he fell in a backwards dive onto the ground.

Once again worried you looked down the balcony.

And once again he was no where to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twt: @Josu_hoe


	3. Chapter 3

That night you were a mess, regretting the decision of skipping dinner.

You whined and got up trying to figure out something to do fo you to forget your hunger.

You went up to your desk, grabbed a piece of paper and graphite, you absentmindedly started to sketch a person.

“Karma, what an odd name” you mumbled to yourself.

After what seems like an hour of sketching you gave up. The feeling of hunger was slowly becoming unbearable.

It was midnight when you decided to go downstairs.

In the kitchen you were trying your best to keep quiet, searching for anything to eat.

But to no avail. The kitchen was stripped off of all food, remembering that they keep them in a different cellar to keep fresh.

You looked at the kitchen once more but it was still fruitless add you gave up, you surely cannot eat flour and sugar.

You searched the kitchen, finding a cloak, grabbing it you wore the clothing and the hood.

You grabbed your pouch of coins and headed the back door.

Carefully you snuck out without the guards noticing you.

Then comes the next obstacle, the wall.

You wondered how Karma and his friend was able to get pass these barriers.

They were very skilled, and you have to commend them for that.

You saw the back gate open up, a wagon filled with what looked like treasures and clothing was being pulled by a black horse.

While the guards were busy tending to the goods you took the opportunity and successfully snuck out.

_‘Damn, it’s scary to think security here is so easy to get pass to’_ you sighed.

You ran in the back woods, some guards noticed your silhouette but dismissed it for an animal.

You were crouching down under some bushes, the castle walls still in view so that you won’t get lost.

——

“Well that was shitty.” You sighed fixing your hair picking away leaves and twigs before wearing the hood once more.

You looked back and to your surprise the fox was still behind you.

You looked back and see the towns market, turning to the fox you rolled your eyes. 

The critter refused to go even with your attempts of shooing it away. “What more do you want? You already scared the living hell out of me, for god sake you made me fall!”

The fox just looked at you with big eyes, defeated you left it alone, no longer checking whether or not it was still following you.

Finally after a couple more minutes of walking you reached the towns market. 

You saw people readying there stands, placing their items up for display.

You wondered what time was it already?, it was probably close to dawn.

Walking pass some stands you were unsure of what to buy, all the while careful not to be recognized by people.

You felt a tug on your dress, and unsurprisingly enough it was the fox. 

You leaned down petting it, “I suppose you’re following me for a free bite to eat, aren’t ya?”

The critter thumped its legs and wagged it’s tail when you scratched its ear, clearly happy that you knew it’s motive.

You stood up fixing your hood so that your face can be obscured.

“I don’t know what to get, you can suggest anything you want, little one”, you smiled down at the animal.

It barked and jumped on your leg, “Yeah, yeah, i’ll follow you.”

The fox led you to the last stall in which the owner was preparing red apples to sell.

Red.

The color reminded you of a certain someone, your thoughts came wondering to the encounters you had with Karma.

You snapped out of your little daze when the fox chewed on your cloak getting your attention.

“Yes, yes, I suppose i’ll get some for myself too.” You knocked on the wood of the stall.

“Pardon me, sir”, you caught his attention, the blue haired boy turned and gave you a smile.

“Would you like to purchase some, madam?” He questioned.

His voice seemed very familiar to you, though you just ignored it, it’s probably just another hunger hallucination of yours?.

The fox grew impatient, It tugged on your cloak with much force it fell off you.

The blue haired boy was shocked. 

Well he should be, you were the princess they were planning to rob the other day.

You stumbled trying to grab your disguise from the critter, whispering strings of curses a t them.

Luckily you two were at the far back, only the owner of the apple stall saw your face.

Finally you wore your disguise once more and went back to the stall.

“Please ignore that” you smiled at him adjusting your hood.

You noticed he tensed up, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Please don’t be alarmed, I don’t mean harm”, you tried to ease him.

Though you being the princess was not his worry, it was a part of it though.

He started to gather up some red apples and putting it in a cloth.

Tying it up into a knot he gave it to you. 

“Y-..you don’t have to pay, your m-majesty!” He stuttered.

You gave him a deadpanned stare, “Oh nonsense!” You slammed the little pouch of gold onto the stall, “how much?”

“Well if you insist, it’s only 6 silver coins”, you pursed your lips.

“I’ll give you one gold coin, will that be enough, Mister?” You reached in and grabbed one.

He looked in shock, it was the first time he was offered large amount of money. Willingly.

“Though I don’t have change” you rolled your eyes playfully at the young boy.

“Keep it!” You said placing the coin down and grabbing the bought items.

“Come one now bud!” You ran and sat on the side of the street.

You looked at your companion munching down on a couple apples leaving the core.

You yourself bit on one, placing the bag down you relaxed. “You seem to trust me.” You shifted your gaze on the animal.

“Oh? I thought you were a girl.” The fox stopped eating and looked at you, it probably felt violated under your stare.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to loo-”

“HEY!” You shouted as a person ran with away with your goods.

The fox was the first to follow him with you following behind.

After what seemed to be a long chase the three of you turned to a small alleyway.

You got them cornered. Though you saw yourself outnumbered.

The person was now with another one, giving the bag to them.

You noticed—.

“What is this?” A familiar voice was heard.

The girl laughed “Apples duh” she turned around.

“Oh? You caught up to me? What a surprise!” You saw a girl with a hood her long blonde hair was visible though her face was not.

—a familiar red hood caught your attention.

“Karma?” You asked, the two seemed to be surprised due to there body movement.

Your little friend barked clearly wanting his apples back. 

“You know her boss?” She asked.

“Boss? Wh- huh?” You were dumbfounded.

The boy turned around taking off his hood. “Fancy seeing you here, princess”


	4. Chapter 4

A growl can be heard, your companion was... protecting you?

You looked down seeing the fox in a defensive stance.

Karma took notice and bent down, he was still a bit far away as he grabbed an apple from the bag and rolled it over to the critter.

“Don’t worry, i know her.”, he said unclear whether or not if it was for his partner or your pet.

You heard a scoff, “Ofcourse you know her, just look! She’s royalty”.

You gasped just now you noticed your hood was off. 

You only wished no one saw you while you ran after the girl.

“Oh shut up.”, he replied.

The girl just shrugged and looked back at you, “Hey, uh.. i apologize for stealing your food, your majesty”, she said bowing.

You looked down and saw the fox was still eyeing Karma, “I would much prefer that you call me by my name.” 

You said all the while leaning down to grab the tensed fox, cradling them in your arms. “And no need to be formal with me”, you smiled.

“Oh! Well then i’m sorry, Y/N”, she grinned shyly.

“Well then!-” Karma clapped his hand together.

Walking towards you, you noticed your companion to tense up once more. 

You stroked his head calming him down.

“You should go home now Y/N, places like these isn’t very safe.” He was close to you nose barely touching.

And it dawned on you. 

_‘How on earth will i go back without being noticed by the guards!? Security must be more tight now, and what if someone noticed i’m gone!?’_ You panicked internally.

As if he noticed he quirked up a brow and stepped back, “You don’t know how to get back there huh?” He gave a sly grin.

You turned you gaze away embarrassed. “I hate to say it but..now that you’re here, i might need your help getting back”

His grin grew wider “Still can’t believe that a person like you would ask for a favor to a person like me!” He exclaimed.

“But what’s in it for me though?” He threw an apple up in the air. 

You sighed and threw a pouch of gold coins at the girl.

Luckily she caught it and was surprised “THIS MUCH!?” She said excitedly.

Karma turned to her, eyes widen with amazement. “10 gold coins just for me to escort you back? I guess it’s a deal princess” He chuckled as he bit on his apple.

Tossing the bags with the other said apples he turned to the girl. “You give this to the others, i’m sure they’ll love it”.

The girl complied and ran away, though she did give a brief farewell before going.

“Now you do know you cannot bring that thing with you right? You don’t even have a name for it”

“Iggy. That’s his name.“

He growled at the thought of the boy calling him a thing.

“Now if you don’t mind I payed for you to get me back to my home safely before anyone notices. And i expect you to do so.”

The boy sighed “Then if you want to go back safely you need to let him go in the woods.”

“That’s fine with me.”, you said, it stinged when you heard the fox whimper in the thought of being left alone.

Though you had no choice, he did have a point.

“Well then let’s head back then.” He quickly bent down and scooped you, carrying you like a sack of potatoes.

“Careful will you!” 

He chuckled as he ran out of the alley and to the woods.

—

Once the both of you were in the woods near the castle he put you down.

“What are we stopping for?” You asked fixing your hood.

He looked at you and your now pet fox. “You do know you have to let go of him, princess”

You looked down, indeed you have to let him go, your mother despised animals entering the castle.

Bending down you let the critter go from your grasp.

Iggy didn’t want to go.

You can hear him whimper wanting to go with you.

“Listen bud, i’ll visit you okay?, now I apologize but i need to head back.” You said stroking him.

You heard someone scoff, “Princesses does have animal side kicks, so it wasn’t clique trope in books.”

Standing up you brushed dusted your dress. “Ha ha, very funny Karma.” You said sarcastically.

“For your information—” Before you turned around to face him something covered your vision.

“HEY! What the fuck are you doing?!” You angrily spat at him trying to kick his shin. 

He took off your hood for a brief moment, putting a blindfold on you, and putting it back on.

You heard him chuckle, “My apologize, your majesty, but I don’t want you to get scared when we’re climbing up to your room.”

“Just taking safety precautions—” He wrapped his arms around your thighs, lifting you up and once again carrying you like a sack once more.

“—For all I know you could be deadly terrified of heights and you might freak out causing harm to the both of us”.

You scoffed and crossed your arms.

“Do what you must.” You said rolling your eyes.

—

“You can let me go now, princess.” He said trying to shake you off his back.

You held on even tighter not wanting to let go, “NO! WHAT IF WE’RE STILL CLIMBING AND YOU JUST WANT TO KILL ME!?”

Rolling his eyes he started to walk further into your room, “I won’t be able to walk if I’m still on the wall right, princess?” He said stopping near your bed.

Slowly, you took off your blindfold, and to your relief you were indeed inside your room now.

“If you don’t get off in the next 10 seconds i’ll take that as a sign you that you just made up an excuse so that you can hold me longer.” He chuckled.

Immediately you hopped off his back and slapped his shoulders.

“Oh shut it will you?” You scoffed.

He turned around and winked at you, “Whatever you say, princess”

Your cheeks were now a fiery red. 

Amused by you response he giggled. “You should take off that cloak, someone might think you snuck out—”

He walked closer to you causing you to stumble on top of your bed, “— In which you did.”

Frustrated by his flirtatious attitude you used your legs and kicked up to his private area.

His eyes shot wide while you had a wide and satisfied grin.

“You little..” He fell and landed atop of you causing you to gasp.

Well this isn’t what you planned.

“Y/N?” Someone knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes shot up to the door, “Get off me.”, you whispered and he just smiled mischievously.

“I’m coming in- WHO IS THAT!?”, you gave your father an apologetic look.

“My apologies, your highness.” He got up from you and bowed.

Your father kept looking back and forth at the both of you. 

Sighing you also got up, “Please don’t talk about this to mother.” You pleaded, bowing besides Karma.

It was silent, you kept your head down waiting for a response.

“Oh my” You heard a chuckle.

The two of you looked up at him, he was giggling and smiling. Confused you looked at Karma for any answers, he just shrugged and looked back at your father.

“What’s wrong? Why are you laughing?”, You tilted your head.

He wiped an imaginary tear in the corner of his eyes, “Darling, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“But aren’t you upset my lord?” Karma asked.

“Oh shush, no need for formalities.” He walked up to the two of you, he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m not upset in the slightest! It’s good to see my daughter hanging out with her boyfriend secretly, reminds me of my youth”, He looked happy, to you atleast.

Karma sensed something other than happiness radiating from the man.

“But son-”, He knew it, his tone of voice changed.

“You do know when to stop right? I don’t want my daughter to get pr-”

Your eyes widened “FATHER!”, you slapped his shoulder.

Chuckling he retreated his hand, “I’m kidding sweetheart.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend!” You tried to debunk his assumption.

You heard Karma snicker, wrapping his arm around your shoulder he smiled at your father. “Not fully atleast. I’m still trying to fully win her over, your highness”

“Call me, Shiro, the soon-to-be significant other of Y/N does not need to be so formal with me”

Karma pulled you closer to him, “Oh, my apologies,—

“My name is Karma. Karma Akabane, Pleasure to meet you Mr. Shiro!”

You pushed him away slightly “What do you need, Father?” You asked trying to change the topic.

“Oh! I just came in to tell you that you have training today! And i figured you don’t want to be late so i wanted to wake you up!”

“Well i guess someone beat me to it”, his posture slumped clearly sad that he was not the one to do it.

“There’s still next time, Father! Now i need to talk to Karma privately” You started to push him out of your room.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Slamming the door shut you turned around and walked towards the boy.

He had a smug look as you continued to approach your now so-called-boyfriend, you slapped his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” You yelled.

“That was quite rude of you-”

“Darling~”

Your face contorted in disgust at the sudden nickname.

“First of all, don’t call me that, second of all, BOYFRIEND?” You raked your hair in frustration.

“Well if you wanted your father to know that you were hanging out with a thief then that’s fine with me, lets just clear things up then” He leaned against your table.

“You know what!? Just leave already, your job here is done!” You tried to pull him away.

“Oh what’s this?” You noticed him grab a piece of paper.

Your face began to heat up, red was powdered all over your face. Giving up on pulling him away you now started to snatch away the item in his hands.

The boy was huge, and he took that advantage, putting the paper over his head making sure you won’t reach it.

“Give that back!” You tried everything in your might to get that piece of paper back but your efforts was fruitless as the boy was far stronger than you are, resisting every punch, tug and scratch you gave him.

He just snickered and lifted his head up, adjusting the paper into an angle he can see his eyes widen in surprise. “Oh my, princess—”

You gulped, it was inevitable, you sighed and backed away from him. “—did you miss my presence so much you felt the need to illustrate me on a peice of paper?” He teased.

Looking away you started to walk towards your balcony, “I might say, you have very talented hands.”

“I wonder what else they’re talented at?” He whispered lowly against your ear.

You whipped your head around startled. 

How fast was he? The distance between your desk and the balcony was pretty far, how did he get so close to you so fast? You’ll never know.

Blushing you smacked his shoulder, “What vile mouth you have!” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Says the one that cusses out her mother behind her back.” You were left speechless, you had no right to argue when what he said were facts.

“Fine you got me.” You raised your hand in surrender turning back at the balustrade.

“And I really was curious on what else that hand of yours can do.”

You blushed widely before turning back and grabbing his arm. “That’s it mister! Your time is up, you better leave or else-”

“Or else what? Call out for the guards? Might i remind that your father is under the impression of us being a couple.”

“You don’t want him to get upset do you now, princess?” He gave you a grin. 

You just sighed in frustration.

Well he did have a point.

You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, both of your faces was now inches away from eachother. “Can’t you just fucking leave, Akabane?”.

His face flamed up.

Now the tables were turned.

The way you spoke in such demanding tone, the way you pulled him in, the way your faces were inches apart, and the way you said his name riled him up.

The boy too flustered to respond you quirked up a brow, “What? Cats got your tongue?” And just as you thought you were in control his sadistic grin came slithering back on his face.

“Nope, just took a while to process the fact you said my last name in such inviting tone.”

You were confused and utterly frustrated at the fact that he just found that as a sensual act instead of think of it in a serious point of view. “You find that enticing!?”

“Very”, he leaned closer, both your nose were now touching.

“But sadly I cannot fulfill my desires at this moment.” He teased.

“I hope you won’t miss me again too much” his finger under your chin tilted your head up. “But don’t worry, i’ll visit you frequently.” 

A gush of air came blowing at your direction, your hair was in the way making you close your eyes and turn the opposite of the wind.

And before you knew as the air began to thin out the boy was no longer there, it was as if he vanished along with the breeze.

You looked down at your balustrade once again, You scoffed. “Desires my ass.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh c’mon now! Focus!” You heard Koro shout from far away, you quickly picked up your sword that practically flew away and jogged back to him.

You let out a sigh, “My apologies Mr.Koro, I’ll keep my head clear from now on.” You let out a small awkward chuckle.

Your behavior did not go unnoticed by the black haired male, he eyed you suspiciously making you feel a tad bit anxious. ‘Is he not going to allow me to weald real swords if I keep up this unfocused attitude?’ You can only hope not.

He cleared his throat causing you to shift your gaze right back at him. “Is there something bothering you Y/N?” He asked softly.

You chuckled and waved your hand.

“No, no, no, It’s just that I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.” You said rubbing the back of your head.

He quirked up a brow, sure it was somewhat part of your low performance for today, but he worries it could be more, “Hmm? Are you sure it is not about your family?”

You gulped a drop of sweat trickling down you cheek, “Family? What do you mean?” You smiled awkwardly “My family has been g-”

“Y/N, i know your relationship with your mother.” He deadpanned which caused you to sigh in defeat. 

Dropping your practice sword you rolled your eyes and slumped your posture, “Sometimes I regret talking to you about personal things, Mr. Koro”

“I am the only one that is here to listen to you openly, so you don’t have any other choice but to vent out on me.”

“Besides I do enjoy myself some Royal drama.” He let out a mischievous grin. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever as long as you don’t use that drama to bring down the royal family.” You said playfully.

“If you really wanna know I’m just going to cut it short.” You sat down on the grass not bothering to move to a bench.

“So basically..” You were beginning to tell your tale and Koro was sitting just across from you, also on the ground. 

“I was hanging out with this red-haired freak that almost always comes by my castle room”

“Did You say the boy had red hair? Could his name be-” 

“Anyways-“ you unknowingly cut him off too into your story telling process 

“When I snuck out last night he helped me get back and all that jazz and my Father caught us and when we were eating lunch together I kept on glancing to my father so he wouldn’t accidentally rat me out to my Mother” 

You took a deep breath before continuing.

“But then my sister noticed and before practice started she came up to me and said that she knew that I snuck out and was hanging around with some boy and that she will know who that boy is and tell on me to Mother.”

You took another deep breath from how fast you were talking, “So yeah that’s basically why I didn’t perform well toda- THE HELL YOU TAKING NOTES FOR?”

You saw the man scribbling down things on his little notebook a habit of his every time he hears juicy gossip, “For future reference.” He smiled cheekily.

“And oh-” You were a bit surprised on how his mood changed, now he’s talking in a serious tone. “When you mention the red haired boy..”

“Yeah? What about him?” You tilted your head in confusion.

“Could his name be..” He pressed his finger on his lips recalling the boy’s name “Karma Akabane?” 

Eyes were wide as you stared at your teacher “You know him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i have alot of school work to catch up on sorry if this is short asf, anyway follow me on 
> 
> Quotev and Wattpad: Quievet

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @Josu_hoe


End file.
